My Brother George
by Cameron Grant
Summary: Just because George is a silly little monkey doesn't mean that he didn't leave a family behind when he left Africa. And just because his sister Clementine has lived in Africa her whole life doesn't mean that she can't talk as if she just walked out of The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. This is meant to be funny, and I might make a second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Mama and Papa both had that look in their eyes that told me somethin' was dreadful wrong. They kept gettin' this look more and more that week, and it was startin' to worry me a little. But when they came swingin' back to our tree that night, I knowed somethin' _real _bad had happened this time.

Mama had a tears comin' down her face and Papa was lookin' real stern. They told me my brother George had up and done somethin' wrong again, but this time there warn't no gettin' him back. I asked 'em what he done, but they just told me to shut my eyes and sleep for a bit and they were gonna tell me what George done in the morn.

* * *

><p>Before I get talkin' about what George done, I should talk about what kind of a highfalutin' monkey that brother o' mine is.<p>

Well, I tell you, he was a sneaky one. He was always a-gettin himself into trouble. He throwed sticks at safari tourists and loved playin' tricks on Mama and Papa. He also liked learnin' 'bout things real good. Mama and Papa always a-called him "Curious George", but that ain't a very creative nickname. I always called him "Gassy Gorge", 'cause he always had gas real bad and gorge sounds like George, sorta.

He didn't like that name so much.

But he liked "Curious George" real good. He said that when he was all growed up, he was gonna be a mad scientist. But then Mama and Papa told him that monkeys couldn't never be mad scientists, 'cause the mad scientists are always a-usin' the _monkeys _in their ex'per'mnts'.

That made poor George get real sad and he started cryin' considerable bad. So then Mama gived him a good pat on his back and told him that he could grow up and use the humans in his science ex'per'mnts'if he tried hard 'nough. So then George went off and started spyin' on humans all the time. He said he was a-lookin' for a real good one to use in one of them ex'per'mnts' o' his.

* * *

><p>So, when I waked up in the morn, Mama and Papa said they was gonna tell me what George done. They said they watched him do it.<p>

"He was sitting in a lower branch of a tree, watching a human eat lunch," Mama said while a tear was a-runnin' down her cheek. "A sandwich, he called it. The human was wearing yellow clothes, and we all know how much George loves yellow, so he-" she started weepin' up a river, and Papa gived her a good, squeezy hug.

"He followed the human, Clementine," he told me. "He followed the human out of the forest, and stole the human's hat while he was at it. Now George is on a ship to America."

I almost didn't believe what my Papa was tellin' me. Why in the heavens would George leave his good ol' family?

"And what's worse," Papa sniffled. "Is that he truly seemed as if he was enjoying himself."

I was startin' to feel real bad for my Mama and Papa and wishin' that George wasn't the im'pul'sve' monkey that he was.

"So we ain't never gonna see him again, is we?" I said real quiet, and I thought I was feelin' my eyes get all teary.

Papa shook his head and reached out his arm and hugged me real good. Then the three of us all cried and wailed and put up a good fit. Mama keeped fussin' 'bout what she was gonna do without her "Curious Georgey-Poo", and how she wished she had told him goodbye and gotten all gushy with him.

They said they didn't know what they was gonna do, but at least they still had their Clementine.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I up and ran 'round the forest today, and when I got back, Mama and Papa said George had gone and wrote us a real nice letter tellin' us all about 'Merica and that:

Dearest Family,

Please accept my sincere and and most genuine apologies. My impulsive side overtook me the day I left Africa, and I have been forced to live each day with the deep wounds that regret has cast upon me. If only I had received the opportunity to bid you farewell, I would have eagerly done so, and I can assure you that much weeping and sobbing would have taken place.

However, I was never presented with such an opportunity, so I write my goodbyes here. Let us not squander our time away lusting over the idea that I would have remained in Africa. Rather, let this letter be new hope to you that I have been rather productive in my new home in New York City.

I live with a dear man of about middle-age. He is good and kind to me, although I fret for his emotional health from time to time. He dresses himself from head to toe in the same bright yellow suit each day. Although I find it quite appealing, I doubt that human females would. This is another concern of mine; although this man is nearly a saint in every way imaginable, he seems to have no interest in the opposite sex; or the _same _ sex for that matter. I fear that he encountered a horrid relationship during his years of adolescence and has since been scarred from ever finding a partner again. However, I posses too much decency to bring up the topic to him. For now, I will remain his friend.

You will be pleased to hear that I have been living up to the dear nickname Mother bestowed upon me, "Curious George". I have engaged myself in many a science experiment, and the man I share residence with has many connections to scientists and libraries. He, not unlike myself, carries within him a deep passion for education and learning.

Although I admit I am enjoying myself in America, do not ever doubt that I long to visit my family desperately. Know that I think about you often and that you will forever remain in my heart. Also know that you can expect me to write to you much more often now that I have comfortably settled into this exciting new chapter of my life.

I pray you are all well,

George

Mama and Papa got to weepin' real good them tears 'o' joy. I didn't blame 'em, George had went and wrote a real sweet letter. It warn't no use tryin' to be mad at him no more now that we knowed he was still thinkin' 'bout us.


End file.
